One Flew Over the Eagle's Nest
by Cionie9
Summary: The year is 1520 and thanks to Pope Leo X Roma is in a state of financial and religious instability. In this world of turmoil a Farnese man will have more of an effect than he would have believed possible; thanks to the girl with the golden eyes.
1. The Games Begin

**So, yeah... first fanfic ever. But I'm not going to ask you to be nice. I've been writing stories for a while, just not fanfics so if you catch something, tell me and I'll fix it. Also, trying to be as historically accurate as possible so catch me on that too, if you can. Lastly, what is the point of putting up a disclaimer? No one from the makers of AC is going to be thinking that any of us are making money off of this. So why bother?**

**Enough rambling, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Now, who does she remind you of?" Rosa asked Ezio after watching their daughter Cristina finally master the double-grab jump. She had been working on it for the last week and a half with a few of the other trainees. Rosa smiled inwardly as Ezio's eyes locked onto his daughter, as if analyzing her for the answer to his wife's question.<p>

"You?" it was a shot in the dark.

A short peal of laughter told him that that wasn't the answer she had been thinking of. "No, you!" she emphasized her answer with a light shove to her husband.

Still watching Cristina, Ezio smiled. Heh, he could see where Rosa had seen him in her, but she was wrong. Cristina was becoming every bit of an assassin that her father was, but she was missing something. She didn't have that same drive for blood that Ezio had possessed in his early days. She didn't have that dark thrust for revenge that had plagued him into his middle years and she lacked the sadness that would sometimes overcome him when he was remembering those years of lost youth. No, she was not like him, and he was proud to see this. After reaching the top of the building, she turned to see her parents watching, and she smiled.

Roma was in a state of religious crises due to Templar involvement in the Vatican. Just a mere three years ago Roma was bankrupt thanks to the luscious antics of Pope Leo X and that same year there was religious unrest as a man named Luther, some priest from Saxony and unassociated to the Assassin's, led a revolt against the Catholic church itself! By Machiavelli's suggestion, the Assasin's did not take a side but sufficed with keeping innocents out of the warfare. As the philosopher had put it; it was not their fight, theirs was with the Templars alone. While the revolution had exposed many Templars, and the Assassin's did take advantage of their weak position, Ezio had agreed with Niccolo and kept the Brotherhood out of the major conflicts.

However, despite all of this madness, Cristina's smile broke through everything. She was the one thing that brought Ezio back from the darkness that would sometimes consume him. At times, not even Rosa, his strong-hearted wife, could bring him into sunshine until Cristina appeared. She was precious, she was strong and she was a symbol of the future, as children tend to be.

Though, as Rosa would continually remind him, she wasn't a child any longer. It was the year 1520 and Cristina, Ezio's pride and joy, was turning 17 in April, thus being the perfect age for men to begin taking notice.

* * *

><p>"Stefano! I'm glad I ran into you. If papa comes looking, tell him I went to, um… run some earrings! And I'll be back soon; can you do that for me, right mi amici?" Cristina batted her amber eyes at the older assassin trainee.<p>

Stefano looked at the girl and gave what could have been interpreted as a defeated sigh. "Cristina, you know Ezio doesn't like it when you do that. Why can't you just _tell_ him where you're going so that the rest of us don't have to waste our time looking for you later? I have things to do today, I don't have time for this."

"Please? Everyone is setting up for Easter tomorrow and I just want to see all of the decorations go up. I'm not going to go far," she pleaded. Ever since her birthday last week her father had been increasingly protective of her. It was almost as if her was afraid she would be taken away now that she was 17, it made no sense!

After weighing the consequences for another few seconds, Cristina added that she would be willing to take Stefano's mail collection duty. Rolling his eyes, he finally agreed to her terms and the girl gave him a quick hug before disappearing out the door that led to the Tiber Island streets. _I am going to regret this_, Stefano thought as he watched her blue civilian dress flick out of site.

Finally out on her own, Cristina quickly made her way to a market near Capitoline Hill where she was certain preparation for Easter festivities would be in full swing. Walking through the crowded streets of Roma, she honestly felt like a civilian. While training with the Assassin's, it was sometimes easy to forget what it felt like to be a regular person walking the streets without worrying about a target spotting you. Her father, Ezio, used to take her on walks through the city, both dressed as civilians. He said that it was important that they never forgot whom it was that they were fighting for. It was the people, and one had to know the people before one could fight for them, or with them.

Taking a moment at a flower stall, Cristina closed her eyes and took in the smell of the roses. There was a particular bunch of yellow roses that caught her eye and had her digging in her purse for some spare centesimi. Just as she pulled the small copper coins into her hand, another hand held a bright yellow rose in front of her.

Looking up to see whom the offering hand belonged to, she was met with a pair of sparkling gray eyes and a handsome face. "Ciao, mi belladonna," the man said with a charming smile.

"Ah, and who might you be?" she asked, delicately accepting the flower. Her father may be worried about her turning of age, but she had certainly learned how to deal with suitors in the past. Flirting was like a strategy game for Cristina, and she always loved a good challenge.

"Simply a poor soul who thought that, perhaps, a beautiful spirit like your self might offer him some countenance," he said with a clever flourish and a slight bow. His eyes stayed locked onto hers, however. A powerful move in the game, but the flourish and corny line was a bit much for her. She had wanted to spend the day on her own, and this man hadn't impressed thus far. A waste of time? most likely.

"Ah, signore, I'm afraid your poor soul will be doomed to continue searching for such a spirit; you will not find one here," she answered with a devilish smile of her own. She placed the flower in her dark hair and left the man at the booth.

He watched her go for a moment. He had hoped that such an entrance wouldn't work on her. He had observed her in this market on a number of other occasions, and her beauty had perplexed him. Now, his gray eyes followed her through the crowd and he wondered about her. 'The girl with the golden eyes' was how he had referred to her to his friends. There was a mystery about her that he wanted to unravel, and he did love a challenge.

Cristina continued her walk through the congested streets. Stopping by a fountain to wash her hands from a pastry, she felt a presence next to her. Straightening up, she turned to find the same gray eyes from earlier meeting her own once again. "Hm, a poor soul with nowhere better to be?" she inquired, though her playful tone from before wasn't quite there this time. She had wanted to be _alone_ today.

"What is your name signorina?" he asked without missing a beat. She was, admittedly, somewhat taken aback but this simple request after such a lavish introduction earlier. However, she recovered quickly enough.

"That is none of your concern, signore," she tried to turn and leave him once again but he managed to stay in front of her, despite the crowded piazza. His eyes continued to watch her face and, however much she wished he'd leave her alone, she noticed that there was a strange curiosity that reflected in his crystalline eyes.

"I have seen you in this area before, quite a few times actually. But I could never find out who you were from anyone here; that is strange, no?" he asked, trying to keep her attention. He wasn't going to lose this game.

"Don't you think it rude to ask around about a lady you have no connection to? Seems like quite the invasion of privacy," she snapped back, though lightly. He had become somewhat intriguing. Why was he so interested in her?

"Not at all, most men don't find any courage to so much as even dare to catch a woman's eye before at least discovering her name first," he said, rather cleverly. He was right, of course, Cristina's father had explained that to her himself a few months prior to her birthday.

She watched him, searching for a comeback in the eyes that refused to move from hers, by no lack of trying on her part. "And do you know my name, signore?"

"I don't, else I wouldn't have asked you," a smile graced his lips, he was pulling ahead.

"Then we are even, for I don't know yours either. Now if you'll excuse me– "

"Lucio Farnese."

"A Farnese?" now she was interested. But if a Farnese was interested in her, then there had to be a reason. She shouldn't give him any information, and she should also report this to the Brotherhood, and she would have to get out of this conversation soon, but without raising any suspicions. "What is a Farnese doing below the hill?" she asked in a more flirting manner. She would play the game for now, but just until she found an opening.

Lucio watched her reaction with interest. Of course she would be surprised, everyone knew of the Farnese family. Though, her demeanor changed, was she interested now that she knew he had money? If this were the case, he would be losing interest rather quickly. So much for the mystery… "Alas, I fell, Madonna. But you must be fair, a name for a name."

Now it was her turn to watch him. She would not give her name. "Alas, fallen Farnese, I have no name to give you."

So she was different! Lucio jogged a bit to catch up to the girl, for she had managed to get by him and began walking again. "Signorina, you wound me! All I ask is a name, nothing more lavish than that!"

"Wound you? I dare say that fall you took would have wounded you more than I! As for your request, there is great power in a name and that is a most lavish gift," she gave him a cryptic look that spoke beyond her years. That her Uncle Niccolo said line to her, and she was certain it rang true.

Before he could respond, Cristina saw her opening, "Ah! There!" she pointed behind him with a look of satisfaction, as if she had found something that was lost.

"What?" he turned to look with laughing eyes. He was enjoying this game now.

She spoke from behind him, "A dottore to heal your wounds. Feel better soon, Signore Luigi Farnese."

Her voice held a misty quality to it and, when he turned around, she was gone. Searching the crowd, he had found no sign of her blue dress, yellow flower, or golden eyes. She had completely disappeared as if never there to begin with.


	2. Birds of a Feather

**Back with an update! I'm not sure how regular I'll be with this but eh, we'll see :) Anywho, enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. How is Ezio still able to get some, even at his age?**

* * *

><p>"Lucio! What brings you here so early?" A man in his mid twenties looked up from setting up chairs in a restaurant to see his friend walk through the door. It was still barely late afternoon and dinner would not be served till later. But, nonetheless, Lucio was here and the man recognized a faraway look in his eyes.<p>

"Ah, Federico… Does a man need a reason to visit a friend before he gets busy?" Lucio asked with a chuckle.

"No, but you come to me seeming a bit out-of-odds. Is something wrong?" Federico asked, pulling out a chair and taking a seat next to his friend. They had been friends for a long time and the Farnese family was known to enjoy the hospitality of the Sasso di Dante restaurant for many years. Over time, Lucio and Federico had many adventures together; whether it involved the streets, fights or women, they did it all. With this history to back him up, Federico could tell this was a woman problem, but Lucio looked different than usual… More, contemplative…

"No, there isn't anything wrong, per se… I guess, it's just that there's this girl– "

"Ah ha! I knew it! What, she isn't interested?"

"I can't tell, she tells me to get lost and then teases me with her name and then the next thing I know– she's gone! As if she never existed." He hung his head in defeat. Why did no one know the name of this girl? How many times had he seen her in that market? Hadn't anyone ever spoken to her and asked her name?

Federico watched his friend for a while before speaking, "It seems that you are perplexed. Could it be that there is a woman that Lucio Farnese cannot charm?" he added with a shove and a wink. "Perhaps you should ask your cousin? I'm sure he will pick up where you left off just fine!"

This was received by a shove back and a dirty, yet playful, glare from Lucio. "Not Angelo! No, no… No this one is different Federico. I just can't figure her out," he drifted off for a moment into silence and reflection. What a stunning face she had!

"So then tell me, who is she? After seeing a look like _that_ on _your_ face, I think I deserve to know who is making my friend all googly-eyed!" Federico laughed.

"That's the problem… I don't even know. I've spoken to her once, seen her a million times and I've asked everyone I can think of for her name and I can't find it anywhere! It's like she was just born to disappear…"

"Hmm… sounds like the Assassino of the yester-years," Federico said contemplatively. Of course the populous was aware of assassin activity. Ever since the Borgia years Roma has had to come to terms with the reality of the use of assassins in political circles. Whose side these hooded men were on, many argued that point but nothing had been spoken on it publicly since the Borgia. Thus, the legend of the Assassino evolved into fairytales to scare children at night. If he, or they, for no one knew how many there were, was still out and active, the general populous was not aware of it. And the antics of Leo X had given plenty of people other things to worry about rather than a phantom assassin.

"Enough joking. Look, Federico, you and your family have plenty of connections around this part of the city. If you hear anything about her, will you tell me?" Lucio asked with expectation. The look on his face resembled that of a boy who had lost his favorite bauble; it was amusing if nothing else.

"I will, I will amici! But what does she look like? If I don't have a name do I at least get a face?"

Lucio sat back and looked out the window, bringing her face to the forefront of his memory. "She is… beautiful."

"Well good, now I can definitely find her! Lucio my friend, I will score Rome for this one female who is nothing by beautiful!" Federico said with a hearty laugh at his friend's expense. He received a less than appreciating look and a sharp jab to his side, but it was worth it!

"She has light skin, but it's slightly tanned, and her hair is dark but not black, and it's worn in a knot as if it is long. She is shorter than I, but she isn't stout; she looks… what's a good word… agile? She moves gracefully through a crowd and– "

"How about not describing most of the beautiful women of Roma?"

"No, no… I'm not describing her correctly… … … Ah! Her eyes! Her eyes are the color of gold!" Lucio starred hard at his friend, as if his own grey ones would turn just the color he wanted Federico to see.

"A girl with golden eyes, huh? Well, I will try for you amici, but I'm afraid I must get back to work; the sun is beginning to drop low and the dinner rush will be upon us soon!" Federico stood up and gave his friend a hug before bidding him adieu. A girl with gold in her eyes, huh? What interesting people Lucio ends up associating with.

* * *

><p>"Come now, Ezio, no harm was done!" Rosa tried reason with her husband. Since when did he become so overprotective? Sure, he had always been deeply protective of those close to him, that was one of the things she loved about him; but he knew what Cristina was capable of, why overreact like this?<p>

"Rosa, you don't understand… with Roma in the state that it is anything could happen if any of us let our guard down! The Templars are as corrupted as ever, with Easter tomorrow we must be careful… Especially someone the Templars might see as being directly linked to me!" he fumed, pacing back and forth in their chambers. Rosa tracked him with her green eyes and observed how the gears turned in his head. "And on top of that you can't say no harm was done! What about that Farnese boy she mentioned? He could be… I don't know, a Templar, or something…" He didn't look at her as he mentioned this point, which set a light off in Rosa's head.

"So that is what this is all about!" she exclaimed knowingly. He turned abruptly with a deep, golden glare that matched her own mischievous emerald one.

"What? What is what this is all about?" he asked pensively.

"It all makes sense now, your afraid she is going to meet some boy and run away with him or some-such nonsense. And don't give me that look! I get it now! You know how boys are and you know more than most people how girls can be at this age, your scared she is going to meet an irresistibly charming young man who will sweep her off her feet! Your afraid she will meet someone like you!" Rose knew she was gaining ground, and fast. Ezio could only stare at her for a moment and, when he could no longer stand to acknowledge the sheepish grin that she had adopted, he turned away.

"And what if I am?" he finally asked in a defeated tone. "Rosa, your absolutely right… But can you blame me? Can she? I can't help it, I was that age once and I know the things that run through a young man's mind when they see a beautiful young girl!" Ezio sat down on a chest with his head in his hands. Rosa came up behind him as he was talking a placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was right, in many ways. She remembered him from years ago, back in Venezia. He was every bit the kind of womanizer that she had tried to avoid, but in the end, his charms had won out; not for a lack of run-around, mind you. Yes, she did understand his worry… but he couldn't protect her forever.

"Amore mio, you have taught her well, as have all of us. She will be fine, trust me. If only because I made sure to teach her how to deal with men like you!" Rosa added with a laughing tone. Looking up to his wife, Ezio managed a small smile. Taking her in his arms, he drew her around and positioned her on his lap, a spark back in his eyes.

"Ah, but you did never learned how to be completely free from such charms! Otherwise were would you be?" He brought her face close to his and she leaned the rest of the way for a kiss. Coming up for air, Ezio looked into the eyes of his wife, his rock, one of the precious things that continually brought light into his shadowed world.

"Sei la mia vita, Rosa."

In response, she leaned in for another kiss. The couple eventually made their way to the bed.

* * *

><p>"Stefano, do you think that that man could be a Templar?" Cristina asked as the two friends flew across the rooftops of Roma by the light of the moon. They were off to check another pigeon coop for messages from the other Assassins abroad.<p>

"Could be, could not be. Why do you keep bringing that up? And how did you manage to convince me to come with you on _your_ mail duty! Wasn't the deal that you would take this shift?" he added defiantly as slipped on some loose tiles.

"Because you had nothing better to do? Really, Stefano, you don't get out much; it's bad for your health!" Cristina countered with a giggle as he steadied himself on a flying buttress. "And I don't know why… it's just that, he didn't seem like a Templar."

"Well, if they all _seemed_ like Templars then our job you be a hell of a lot easier."

"True, but just because he is apart of a large family– "

"That happens to have close connections to the Papacy."

"Doesn't mean that he is a Templar," she finished with a glare at her friend.

"Listen Cristina, I'm not even sure why we're having this conversation. For all I know he was just a courtier who didn't have enough sense to not introduce himself to a lady with a cheesy line. He probably told you he was a Farnese to impress you, make you think you'll score with some extra scuro if you slept with him."

"Stefano!"

"What? I'm not insulting you, I'm insulting his lack of decency!"

"So your saying that he thought I looked like a whore?"

"No! I only meant that– "

"Bastardo."

"Watch your tongue! Language like that is not fit for a noblewoman!" Stefano scolded Cristina as she reached for the first pigeon. There were five, maybe some good news?

"A noblewoman? Hardly amici," she laughed as a response. She wasn't entirely right, however. Although she had been raised from birth as an Assassin and in a high place in the Brotherhood, she knew a lot about being a noble. Her family had, at one point it seems, been quite prestigious and even now her father had close connections to powerful men and women all over Italia and even parts of Europe! Essentially, it was in her best interest to know how to walk among the nobility as if you were one. Of course, this didn't mean that Cristina couldn't swear as well as the next Assassin!

"Ah! Some news Stefano! Seems like there is still religious unrest all over Europe. That man Luther seems to have hit something hard and the Church is seeing resistance from many sides, do you think this could be some sort of opening for us?" she asked after checking the second bird.

"Maybe, but I know who will know… Ser Ezio and Ser Machiavelli. We should tell them as soon as we get back."


	3. Hot Crossed Buns

**_Lucio. Lucio was somewhere important. This somewhere important was where Lucio happened to be. Today, Lucio happened to find himself in a place that some would consider to be important and that was, indeed, what he thought of it. At this current time, we find our hero, Lucio, surrounded by the walls of someplace of great importance and knowledge of it's importance was known to all and this was were he acknowledged himself to be._**

**This. This, above, is what happens when I begin writing a chapter and I have no idea where I am going with it.**

**Anywho, here is chapter three and there are just a few points I want to make. First, the term 'hot cross buns' wasn't coined till the 1700s so the name is a bit different here. Second, I'm Jewish so if I got something wrong in terms of how you celebrate Easter, I'm sorry. For years I thought that Christ and the Easter Bunny were buddies and that was the day they hung out. With eggs. And chocolate.**

**Well, Mazel Tov!**

* * *

><p>"Papa! Papa!" Cristina went through the halls of the Brotherhood seeking her father so she could tell him the news from the pigeon coops; when she and Stefano had returned, they found that Machiavelli had left for Firenze. Eventually, one of the other assassins stopped her in the hallway.<p>

"Ser Ezio left about an hour ago. What's so important? Can I help you?" the older man asked her. His name was Mino and he had served under Ezio since the Brotherhood was reestablished during the reign of Pope Alexander VI. He was a trusted member of the Brotherhood and Cristina knew the information would reach her father if given over. However, she didn't. For some reason so felt the need to speak to her father herself, despite the importance of the information.

"Oh, no that's okay Mino. Do you know when he'll be back? I can just tell him then," she said, slipping the piece of paper into her sleeve and out of Mino's sight.

"You seemed in quite a rush for something not-so-important, bambina. However, va bene, he should be back tomorrow evening, he said."

"Tomorrow?"

"Something wrong?" Mino asked, now slightly more suspicious.

"No… Here. From the pigeon coops. I guess these things shouldn't wait," she, rather unceremoniously, shoved the papers into Mino's hands. She had made sure to include the one with the important information on it so that the proper people would see it without delay. While she hated not being able to speak with her father right away, she knew better than to withhold information for something so simple. With a frustrated huff, she walked back to her room, leaving a very confused Mino to organize the papers.

After Cristina had left, Rosa came into the hall and stopped to question Mino about what had just passed.

"I'm not entirely sure, Signora, she said it was nothing important and then said this information shouldn't wait. I can't even begin to imagine what she had wanted from handing these directly to Ser Ezio."

"Well, I might have an idea. Thank you, Mino, but I'll take it from here I think," she dismissed the assassin and headed for her daughter's room.

Knocking on Cristina's door, she entered without waiting for a response. Cristina had been preparing for bed and Rosa had found her folding her novice robe and placing it in a chest near her window. On the window sat a bright yellow rose in a vase.

"Well this is pretty, did you get it earlier today?" she asked, cupping the flower gently.

"That? Oh, yes… I did," Cristina responded in a quiet voice.

Taking the hint, Rosa perused the thought, "Did you buy it?"

"No…" a slight blush graced her daughters cheeks as she answered even more quietly.

"Really? Well I'm quite sure your father and I have taught you not to steal things you don't need– "

"I didn't steal it mamma!" she burst out, before recognizing the sly look in her mother's eyes. Turning away, the blush deepened and Cristina could feel it creeping up her face. She knew exactly were her mother was headed with this, and she didn't like it.

"How did you get it then?" Rosa asked, walking over to her daughter and hugging her gently to show that there were no hard feelings.

"Lucio Farnese gave it to me," she said in a defeated tone.

"Well, I didn't know you liked yellow so much! I'll keep that in mind for birthdays."

"Please don't mock me, mamma. He was just being a stupid boy and trying to charm, I didn't fall for any of it and I didn't give him any information that could lead him to the Assassins either…"

"Cristina, I don't think the man is a Templar," Rosa said with a smile.

"Really? But papa said– "

"Papa doesn't think so either, he's just being paranoid. Cristina, listen to me… if there is one thing Ezio never wanted to instill in you, it was the idea that anyone could be an enemy. If you think that then you will have a very hard time getting to know people outside of the Brotherhood. Your father had to learn that early enough and it helped him create what is here today. Just because someone's family has a connection here or there to the Order, doesn't make them a conspirer.

In terms of this Farnese boy, he is a man, a suitor if you will. You have turned into a beautiful young lady and this will not be the last flower on your windowsill." Rosa kissed her beloved on the forehead and bid her goodnight, leaving her with those words of wisdom that all daughters glean from their mothers eventually.

Cristina looked now upon the flower with maybe a less guilty conscience. Not a Templar, huh? Well, maybe…

* * *

><p>Easter Morning arrived and with it came jubilant festivities that brightened the city from the more somber Sunrise Mass. Many of the assassins and trainees were given free reign today and Cristina took this as an opportunity to wander the city to her heart's content! Being free, she enthusiastically made her way to the market near Capitoline Hill again, though this time in search of breakfast. After exchanging some coins for a hot-spiced bun she navigated the crowd to find somewhere to enjoy her treat. Finally, she came upon a fountain in a smaller, less crowded piazza just off the market and towards the Tiber River.<p>

Biting into her pastry a voice suddenly came from behind, causing her to almost jump out of her seat, her mouth full of bread and fruit.

"My lady, I'm so happy to see you again!" Lucio Farnese said, practically coming out of nowhere. He knew he had caught her off-guard and the smile on his face said so. Cristina, her mouth full of food, could not yet respond except with a wide-eyed stare.

"What, I don't even get a hello? Perhaps I shouldn't waste my time then, on such a lady," he added in a smug, yet lofty tone. Cristina tried desperately to swallow her mouth-full but Lucio only continued, enjoying every bit of her embarrassment, "Or is it, perhaps, that you are speechless in my presence, mi belladonna?"

Finally, Fate took pity on the girl and she was able to swallow the bread. Throughout this whole ordeal a smoldering anger had been growing and she had wanted nothing more than to stick a knife in the man's side, but giving him a piece of her mind vocally would have to suffice.

"Lucio! What kind of gentleman sneaks up on a girl when she's eating?" she yelled at him but, to her dismay, she was unable to wipe the smirk off his face.

"So the lady speaks! But with such a harsh tongue, what is a poor man to do?" he continued with the fake dramatics, clearly enjoying this.

"You're not a 'poor man' Farnese; you could easily afford to have the company of any other girl so, _if you please_, go bother someone else!" she spat at him, un-amused. A blush had taken to her cheeks and she could only wish she had the power to make him lose that goofy grin he was still wearing.

"You know, I am pleasantly surprised that you remembered my name so well, my mystery woman. I had this silly thought that women without names of their own could not remember other's; unless you do have one?" he continued to goad her. "As for the comment about my assumed fortunes, you're probably right; but I don't really care for the company of another mia bella. I like yours just fine."

"Well, _signore_, you certainly have a funny way of showing it!"

Lucio's response to this was simply to lock eyes with her. Cristina was somewhat put off by the intensity of his gaze but she could not bring herself to look away. Something in his stormy eyes kept her there, just as they had before. Her blush deepened the longer he kept her there, studying her as if she were some exotic animal he had never imagined could exist. Finally, he broke the spell with a comment, though it sounded quiet, almost breathless.

"You know, your beautiful when you're flustered like this."

"W-what?" was all she could muster, his comment had taken her aback so. What were this man's intentions? He was certainly different than any of the other clumsy or clever suitors Cristina had encountered in the past.

"It's just, your eyes. They're such a stunning color, like gold even," he continued with a small chuckle, "It's no wonder you were attracted by those flowers so."

Cristina finally came out of her daze and stood up, rather abruptly, "Happy Easter, Signore Farnese, and good day. This conversation is over."

Once again, she left the young man looking after her as she disappeared into a passing crowd. And he still didn't know her name.


	4. Hungry Heart

**_IDK WHAT TO WRITE. Or type… technically I am typing and not writing right now._**

**_The Farnese house was all in a bustle "I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you" lucio said with unnatural levels o swag!_**

**Once again, this is what happens when I get writers block :P Though that second line was brought to you by my sister. Anywho, sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You have <em>got<em> to be kidding me!" Lucio exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"That's what I found out, whether you believe it or not, amici," Federico sat across from him in the back of the Sasso di Dante's kitchen. He tore off another piece of bread as Lucio tried to make sense of this latest piece of news.

"Where did you hear this from?"

"A drunkard, actually. The one who sometimes sits outside our ristorante. He doesn't know her personally; he just said he'd seen the merchants in the area taking extra payment every week from someone in a white hood. She had been seen with that man once before so there must be some connection."

"The merchants are being paid to not give her name to anyone? That hardly seems logical at all!" Lucio said. This all sounded like some folklore, it didn't make any sense.

"I told you, I don't know any more than what I've already said; and the drunkard knows no more either. I even offered free wine but he said he had nothing to trade for it; at least he's an honest drunk!"

Lucio stared at the half consumed piece of bread on the table and tried to process everything. Is she a member of some secret cult? Maybe the bastard daughter of someone who doesn't want people to know she exists? Maybe she's connected to a spy from outside Roma who is trying to gather information to take over the city!

Each of these ideas seemed more ridiculous than the last. Federico eventually waved his hand in front of Lucio's face, trying to snap him out of whatever world he had retreated to.

"Ciao, amici! It's not the end of the world if you can't know her name! Perhaps she would be willing to do a one-night fling? Names need not be involved!" he kidded as his friend tried to hit him over the head.

"No… no. If your friend is correct, no mater how fantastical it sounds, than there is no gain is pursuing her any further," Lucio responded in a defeated tone.

"Really? You actually believe that load of cazzata?" Looking back at his friend, Lucio wore a puzzled expression.

"Wha?"

"Lucio, I heard that from a _drunk_. There is no way that is true! Alora, I didn't think you were that gullible anymore amici!" Federico laughed as he popped the last bit of bread in his mouth.

"Yes, but-"

"What were you thinking? The lady was a spy or something? Lucio she must really have you wrapped if you are to be found so willing to believe!" Federico said in jest. It had sounded like a good story right from the start! A mysterious man in a white hood coming to pay off the merchants of Roma? And all for some lady to keep her name hidden? The drunkard had certainly seemed serious when he told the story but in the end that's all it appeared to be, a story.

Lucio sat back and ran a hand down his face. Of course, he was being ridiculous.

"Federico?"

"Yes amici?"

"Let's get some good wine."

He needed to get his head on straight, that much was certain. The last time he had been this head-over-heels for a lady wasn't since he was young; and considering how many women he'd known since then that was saying something! Perhaps a night on the town with his dearest friend would help.

* * *

><p>As the sun set on the city the nightlife filled its streets, setting a whole new scene for the world's actors to play on. The performers tried to astound the passing crowds, purses full of scudo, which were being robbed blind by the nocturnal thieves. The prostitutes scoured the city for their next source of pay and the restaurants and taverns filled to the brim with both hungry patrons and lonely drunks. In the allies, desperate lovers made their mark as they silently pleaded for the sun to never rise again.<p>

Outside of one of the overflowing taverns, Lucio and Federico stood, sharing a bottle of Roma's finest vino. A small crowd of girls caught Federico's eye and, bringing their presence to the attention of Lucio, proceeded to catcall one, or all, of them. Giggling as a response, they batted their eyes and flirted back with the two young bachelors.

"See Lucio? There are plenty more fish in the seas for you! You've no need for a woman versed in espionage!" Federico joked as Lucio checked out one of the brunettes, and she him. A smile grew across his face and responded in good humor.

"You're right, amici. But to make matters a bit more serious, which do you want? The blond or brunette?" he said, laughing now.

"I think I saw your eye on the dark one. Hey ladies! Won't you be a lonely man's Madonna?"

"Lonely? That's so sad!" the girls responded with more giggles, one of them was nearly drunk and the other was close. They swayed up to the two men and continued with the shameless flirting.

"Mi belladonna, may I introduce you to your personal knight in shinning armor, I am Federico. And of course for you, beautiful Signorina, my friend Lucio! Lucio? …Lucio?"

Federico looked around, puzzled, for his friend. Lucio had seemed to just disappear from his side with no warning at all.

* * *

><p>"Stefano please! It's not fair and you know it!" Cristina said angrily to her friend in an alleyway just off one of the main piazzas in Roma.<p>

"Cristina, it's not my call! And please, hush your voice! You don't want anyone to hear, do you?" Stefano asked in an almost pleading tone. He had really hoped she wouldn't follow him here, but it didn't look like anyone was watching over him tonight.

"Merda, I don't care who hears! All of Roma can hear for all I care!"

"Shhhh, please! And don't use that kind of language! Listen, you don't mean that and you know it. This just isn't your time, but it will come!" he tried to say in a comforting tone, but it only seemed to come out rushed.

Cristina shot him a look of boiling gold that she had apparently inherited from her father. Quietly, Stefano thanked the Lord for the hood he was wearing so she wouldn't see him flinch. Standing there in the shadows, no one noticed the man in the white hood have such a heated discussion with a seemingly noblewoman. Well, nobody except for one; though the two were not aware of it.

"He's done this on purpose, I know he has!" she continued.

"No, I'm sure he had his reasons; now please just go home!" he pleaded again, knowing that his time was growing short.

"Stefano if you think for one second that I will back down than you have another thing coming!"

"My lady?" Lucio appeared out of nowhere, making the two jump. Immediately Stefano went on guard, knowing that his cover may have just been compromised. Cristina spun around, her voice caught in her throat when she realized not only that she may have jeopardized her friend's mission, but that she also recognized the interrupting voice.

"Lucio! I, uh, I mean; what are you doing here?" she asked in a frenzied tone. What _was_ he doing here? Goodness he was rude to interrupt an argument between two strangers! Was there some ulterior motive as to why he had shown up during an assassination mission?

"So this is the friend I've heard so much about! Well, it's been lovely meeting you, Ser Lucio, but I'm afraid I must be going. After all, I wouldn't want to get in the way of whatever it is you two may need to talk about," Stefano said in a sly tone, hoping to make his leave with as little suspicion as possible. He had a job he still needed to do tonight, after all.

"No, don't!" Cristina tried to make Stefano stay but before anyone could say much more, he had already disappeared into the shadows behind them.

"Seems like I interrupted something," Lucio said, looking after the man in the white hood with suspicion. What Cristina didn't know was that Lucio probably wouldn't have come over if he hadn't heard that ridiculous story earlier in the day. As it stood, catching sight of her talking with that man in the alley only confirmed many of the crazy ideas that had been stirred up by the story. A mysterious man in a white hood; not as crazy an idea as he had first thought, or rather tried to convince himself of.

"Yes, actually, you were. Don't you have any respect for privacy? How did you even find me here anyway, are you stalking me?" Cristina was mad and all of it was coming out on Lucio right now. How dare he? How dare Stefano! Why was nothing working out the way she wanted?

"No I wasn't stalking you, what kind of creeper do you take me for?" Lucio responded with some frustration. Sure he had interrupted, which was rude, but did she have to act so cruel? "I was here with a friend, actually. Not everything I do is with you in mind, _Madonna_," he added with a bit of spite.

Cristina sighed and sat down on the ground, probably dirtying her dress but she didn't care, too much to think about. "Urgh, I'm just having a bad night, okay? And you're not making it any better."

Lucio's own frustration faded when he looked at her sitting there with her hands drawn down her face. She just looked so… human. That was why he liked her so much, she looked human, non-detached, like maybe she actually had some idea of what the world was really like. Her troubles didn't seem like they would involve petty things. She looked real.

"Mi dispiace, I'm sorry if I've caused you problems, my lady," he sat down on the ground opposite her and looked at her with sincerity, "Anything I can do to help?"

If it were any other situation, Cristina would have given a snide remark and left the young man standing there as if his apology had just been stepped on. However, Lucio looked like she felt, sitting on the ground, probably getting his own trousers dirty and still not caring, looking at her with tired eyes. Why were they tired? Seemed like they were always laughing, was there something she was missing about this man?

"Heh, you could buy me something to eat," she responded, a sly smile crossing her face.

"Of course, I actually know the perfect place," he said with a matching smile.


	5. Just a Moment

**_'You are a perfectionist when you write. You wouldn't be able to write a fanfiction even if you tried your hardest!'  
><em>**

**_Yeah… that's true :p This was supposed to be an AC fanfiction but it's turning into an original story based in the world of AC. Oh well, enjoy anyway!_**

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

"So?"

"I'm buying you dinner."

"Yes, and?"

"And it's just the two of us."

"…And?"

"This is a date."

Cristina sat back in her chair with an amused expression. They were at a place called the Sasso di Dante and, despite all the noise and crowds, it was a very nice place. The food was great and the wine was better, making her wonder why she hadn't been here before. Lucio looked at her from across the table with expectations in his gray eyes.

"No, it is not," she replied. He gave a slight chuckle before responding.

"I don't see why not, mi amore?"

"Please stop calling me that," she asked with a smile. She thought it was much too forward, but it was kind of cute; but only kind of. She was determined to not let this man's charm get the better of her, especially tonight. There was far too much to let slip if she wasn't careful.

"I have nothing else to call you though, Madonna," he responded, his laughing eyes keeping on hers. So many secrets lay in those golden eyes; if only he could unlock them!

"You needn't call me anything messere.

"Messere? I'm not that old! Come on, I bought you dinner and cheered you up, the least you could do for a poor man is give him a name," he said in a flirting manner.

"Ser, I don't believe I've ever said that you cheered me up so I don't see any price that needs paying. As for dinner, you offered, and you are hardly poor Farnese" she teased back. This back and forth conversation was beginning to be quite fun for her. She seemed to be enjoying these encounters with him more than she thought she would.

"Si prega di Madonna! You are being quite unfair! All I wish for is to hear your beautiful name, is that too much to ask?" he pleaded in a teasing tone.

"Ah, but that takes all the fun out of it! And how do you know it's a beautiful name anyway? What if my parents named me something hideous?"

"Not a beautiful babe like you!" Lucio was then interrupted by a scream from just outside the restaurant. It caught everyone's attention and someone ran in with a look of death on his face.

"A muder! A messenger of Il Vaticano has just been murdered on the street!" he yelled fearfully to the crowd. One of the baristas came over and sat the man down, trying to calm him. Outside, a number of guards surrounded part of the street where the supposed deed took place. Whispers and rumors swept the room as people began speculating on the situation and the word 'assassin' shot like wildfire through the crowd. What was the reason behind it? Were they safe here? What about on the street going home? Could it be a call back to the years of the Borgia assassinations? The questions raced and Cristina became increasingly nervous sitting in the midst of it all.

"What could have- Madonna? Where are you going?" Lucio caught Cristina just as she was trying to disappear from the crowd.

"I, um, I should get home. Papa might be worried, after all," she lied. He knew it, too; it was written all over her face. She was nervous, very nervous, and her eyes keep shifting as if the walls were closing in on her small frame.

"Let me take you home, please. It might not be safe," he offered. Well, it sounded like an offer anyway.

"No, you don't have to. I'll be fine, promise!" she tried to deter his idea, but failed.

"I want to, my lady, don't try to argue. There was a murder just now, you're not going out alone," he said definitively. His eyes locked onto hers and for a moment she was reminded of her father when he had made up his mind on something.

"It's quite a ways, it would be too far out of your way," she tried.

"I can borrow a horse, I know the family who owns this place. Stop arguing," he said before she could open her mouth again. Finally, she lowered her head in defeat.

"It's not really that far… just a few streets over," she said, quietly admitting her lie. He nodded in recognition but didn't ask why. He knew there would be no answer for him.

* * *

><p>Once on the street behind the building, since the front was blocked off by guards, the two set off with Cristina leading Lucio toward her supposed 'home'. For a short while, both were quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Lucio broke the silence with a question that had been weighing heavily on his mind.<p>

"Who is Stefano?" he asked, making Cristina jump from the directness of it.

"St-Stefano?" she asked, nervously. He was going to kill her when he found out that his name had been compromised!

"The man in the white hood. I heard a story about him earlier today; who is he?" he asked again with some coldness. He had a hunch he was worried about and this seemed to be the most direct way of confirming it.

"What kind of story?" she was trying to avoid answering the question.

"I heard he was giving merchants in the area an extra stipend for some unknown reason, and I heard that he was associated with you in some way," he turned to face her and put a hand out to stop her from walking away from him. They were in a small side street and the shadows cast by the tall buildings covered their faces just enough to enhance the serious tone in his voice. She silently gulped at the accuracy of his words. So that was why he had come over to her earlier in the evening! Merda, what was she to do now?

"You must have mistaken him for someone else. As for the story, that sounds ridiculous! Why would someone pay– "

"Did your friend have anything to do with this murder?" he interrupted her.

"Of course not!" she lied. If there had been more light, her eyes might have given her away.

"Madonna."

"Lucio it's none of your business who I might be associated with anyway. It's questions like that that ruin a girl's reputation for no good reason!" she argued. Perhaps he would back down?

There was a long silence during which he searched her eyes for the truth with his own. She stared back at him with hard determination but became increasingly aware of how close he was to her the longer the moment lasted. For an instance, he almost seemed to lean in ever so slightly, just so that she could feel the warmth of his breath and notice how close his face was to her own. If she leaned in just so as well, then she might meet his–

"Very well, they are your secrets to keep," he said, pulling away from the moment. He was unaware of it, but those few seconds had left Cristina feeling lightheaded, warm and very confused. Later, he played the moment back in his head and wondered if he had done the wrong thing when he broke it so suddenly. He certainly regretted it but there was nothing to be done now.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing the flush that had colored her face.

"I'm fine, just not feeling well. Too much excitement for one evening I think," she said, covering her real thoughts on the matter. She felt hot and dizzy; she just wanted to lie down for a moment but her heart felt like it was racing across rooftops. This couldn't have been his doing, could it?

"I'd like to just go home, please," she said flatly, not meeting his eyes. He was studying her face with some concern and the look in his eyes made her face burn up even more for some reason. What was wrong with her?

"Of course," came his only response.

In the end, she simply led him to one of the disguised assassin faction buildings and managed to tell a somewhat convincing lie that it was her home. With everything that had happened already, Lucio simply accepted the lie, though he knew it for what it was. One thing was for sure, though… she was much more intriguing than he had ever thought her to be and she stayed with him even after she had gone. That night, in bed, Lucio stayed awake with thoughts of who she could be and how to see her again. In her own bed, Cristina tossed and turned with dreams of that one moment in the shadowed street and what had happened in those precious few seconds.

On the other side of the city, however, Stefano sat on a rooftop staring at the stars, clutching a stolen message from the Vatican and pondering what he had witnessed that night. Lucio Farnese, huh? This might take some looking into.


	6. Maestro

**_LSKDJFLDJKflkjsdfjhal sdjh:DSJHfKJDfk haksdhf aksjdhfkah glk adkfaksdjhf ajdfhkasdhf!111!1!_**

**Question, considering how many times you see people screw up the 1 and ! key on the interwebs, how often are they actually a noob and not just doing it on purpose? Just seems like one of those things people do to make fun of something that doesn't actually happen that much :p**

**Anywho, chapter 6! Never thought this would go this long O_o Though with the new game coming out in November, I've got plenty of inspiration! Enjoy and don't be a stranger to the comments section. If there is somewhere you'd like to see the story go or you just caught something I need to fix, let me know, I'm friendly!**

* * *

><p>"Cristina there you are! Where have you been all day?" Rosa asked when she spotted her daughter trying to sneak back into her house.<p>

"Mama! I was just, um… errands! I was running some errands for Uncle Niccolo," she lied.

"Cristina don't lie to me, Niccolo left for Firenze late last night on an urgent request from the Medici. Where were you? I need your help today, I told you that!" why was she lying? Cristina wasn't a perfectly innocent child, that was for sure but she was a terrible liar and she knew it; what was she trying to hide from her own mother?

"I… I'm sorry Mama, I forgot about today's party," Cristina apologized, though she still hadn't answered the question.

"That's not the answer I was looking for and I won't ask you again Cristina."

"I, um, I went to the market, I had heard there was a murder last night, I was scouting for information on it," it was the truth but not the whole truth. She had known very well what had gone on last night but what she had really been to the market near Capitoline hill for was a bit different. Though she was trying to not admit it to herself, she had hoped to run into Lucio there, but to no avail.

Rumors had spread through the city about the supposed assassination and someone had leaked that it may have connections to the financial problems the Church was having and the civil unrest it was causing. Lucio was from the Farnese house and therefore may have some information on the subject that Cristina was unaware of. Her justification was that if she got that information, it could be invaluable to the Brotherhood, but the true reasons for her search had more ties to the events in the shadowed street last night rather than the murder.

"Fine, tell me later. For now the Duke of Milano will be visiting for a short while and we need to prepare the house. It is imperative that your father makes a connection with him so be on your best behavior tonight," Rosa said, watching her daughter nod in agreement and then slip out of sight. For a moment she stood there and contemplated the situation. So many years ago she wouldn't have reprimanded Cristina for sneaking out or even tell her to be polite to a duke; such a different world she found herself in these days. Entertaining a duke, Rosa the Venetian thief? Who would have not laughed at such a thing?

She smiled inwardly as she changed out of her normal wear of trousers and into a more formal gown. It was one that Ezio had given to her as a gift a few years ago and was a beautiful green color that he claimed to complement her eyes. She didn't usually like dresses of any kind but this one held a special place in her heart. Donning it and looking into the mirror Rosa smiled again, spotting a red rose on her desk that was not there this afternoon. He was always trying so hard to be charming; it was going to get him in trouble one of these days.

* * *

><p>During certain times throughout the year, the Auditore family resided in a villa just outside the city walls of Roma but while still staying within the Roman Forum. This house was meant for a few reasons. The first was so that the family had someplace where they could live outside the lives of assassins and function like a normal family of nobility. This way they could entertain important contacts and guests from around Italia and the known world, such as dukes, lords, politicians and, sometimes, even the occasional king.<p>

Another function was so that they could have an active image as a family of Roma. The house was primarily run by Cristina's grandmother, Maria Auditore, and she made sure that suspicion was not laid too heavily on the Auditore's whenever assassin activity was suspected in political circles. As one of Lorenzo the Magnificent's last dieing orders, the Auditore family of Firenze was wiped from the archives and anything involving Ezio Auditore was changed or erased. This ensured easy transition into the lower nobility of Roma, years later. Anyone who remembered Ezio's activity within the Borgia were either paid off or disappeared; the legendary Il Assassino was faceless once again to the new rising Templar Order.

Tonight, the Auditore house was bustling with activity as everything was put in order for the Duke of Milano. Unrest in Milano was common due to the complications between the French occupation and the recent Austrian over throw. Now, the newly appointed Duchy of Milano, Francesco Il Sforza came to the Casa di Auditore with a request for services in keeping his title safe from French hands. A contact in his city led him to Ezio and so the Maestro of the Brotherhood agreed to hear his request and weigh the man's worth with his own eyes.

Cristina was dressed pretty as a painting in blue and gold. She hadn't seen her father much in the past few weeks due to "complications" in Wittenberg and, thus, was excited to see him again. When he entered the dinning room with the duke, however, the first things she noticed was a physical change in his appearance. He seemed older than she remembered him, more tired even here where he was entertaining an important guest. He had more gray in his dark hair than before and his eyes, although they spoke of a good mood, had a touch of sadness to them. At the head of the table, he sat tall and strong, like a rock that never can be moved and she marveled at his stature.

"Ezio, I really think you are thinking too much into my situation! The French are weak and the Austrians will not put up as much resistance as you think. If I am to keep my standing in Milano I believe it will be an easier accomplishment than you are prophesizing!" Messere Sforza said in an almost non-chalant fashion, almost as if he hadn't been the one to come to Ezio for help after all. Cristina wrinkled her nose in private disgust for this man. She did not appreciate the tone he had taken with her father. Did he really think that he knew more about such things than the man sitting beside him? Hardly, she was quite sure he knew nothing!

"Your Grace, I think you misunderstand my point," Ezio said in a polite tone. He obviously had better patience with these kinds of men than his daughter. "I have dealt with the French before and it is a mistake to underestimate their constitution with such things. As for the Austrians, I would like to see Italian land in the hands of it's own just as much as any, but this appears like it will need to be continued with quietly which, if I'm not mistaken, is why you came to me in the first place, Your Grace," he stated with confidence in his point.

The years of friendship with Machiavelli had taught Ezio many things about the world of politics. He was strong in his opinion, but polite and courteous of the duke's vanity. His own conclusion on the subject: this duke was not the ideal man for the title, but for now he was moldable in his position and Ezio could use that to his advantage. This greedy man would not compromise his Brotherhood, but Milano would not stay in foreign hands for much longer either, if he had anything to say about it.

By the end of the duke's stay, an agreement had been reached, though how her father had gotten the man to agree to such terms Cristina was still in the dark about. Only three assassins would be sent for the sake of recon only, though the duke was not allowed to be privy to who or where these people would be while in Milano. Once they had assessed the situation for themselves, they would return to Roma and it was only then that Ezio said he would promise any help to Messere Sforza, if the news came back positive. If the situation seemed too frail or dangerous, the assassins would withdraw completely and contact the duke about what the next best course of action would be. Everything done in silence, everything done with care, nothing of Italian interest jeopardized and that was the end of it. Not what the duke had expected, but it was what he had to deal with if he did want the help.

* * *

><p>Finally, the night's events were over and the Auditore household began preparing for sleep; it had been quite a long day. Once Ezio had rolled up a note and sent off the last messenger pigeon for the night, he placed his hands on the balcony's rail and sighed tiredly. A soft spring wind played softly through his graying hair and he closed his eyes, just for a minute, so that he could let all the thoughts in his head settle. So much had transpired in the last few days… he really needed a rest.<p>

The soft sound of slippered feet met his ears and he turned around, expecting to see his wife, and being met instead with his daughter's enquiring eyes.

"Cristina, what are you doing still up? I'd thought you'd have been off to bed by now," he asked with a warm smile. However, his smile faded slightly when he noticed her rather somber disposition. "What's bothering you picolina?"

After a moment of nervous hesitation, she spoke up. "Papa, I want to go to Milano."

Ezio took a breath to study his daughter. She seemed to speak with confidence but her stance spoke of uneasiness and hesitation. "What are you talking about?" he questioned. Milano?

"I, I want you to send me to Milano to study the state of affairs there. I am at fifth rank and more than capable to handle a recon mission."

"Cristina…" her father began with a sigh. She cut his off, however, before he could say no.

"Please, Papa! I am the only one who hasn't been sent anywhere outside of Roma– "

"You were sent to Firenze last winter."

"Only to accompany Uncle Niccolo to meetings with the Medici! Papa… please," she begged. She tried to stand tall and look as confident as she could, as if that would be reason enough for him to send her.

"No," Ezio said, peeling away her levels of confidence to reveal pleading eyes.

"But why? Why won't you send me anywhere? Do you think I'm not capable enough for missions? Have I done something to anger you? Please tell me why?" she almost yelled, months of anger and frustration welling up insider her. She had tried to be patient, but now she just wanted to know the truth.

Ezio remained calm in the midst of the storm his daughter was resonating. His gold-colored eyes, so much like his daughters, watched and listened to her without so much as a flinch. He really was the rock in her life, always calm and controlled. For a moment, Cristina wondered if her father had always been like this in heated situations; though she couldn't imagine him any other way.

"You are here because you have the most to gain here, and the most to lose abroad," was his peaceful response, his deep voice silencing her. "You are the one that the people of Roma will someday recognize as leader of our order. You will be the one forever for the people and forever by the people. Cristina, for as long as the heart of the world rests in Roma, we will be here, and we will be inseparable from the people.

That is why I keep you here. Do you understand what I mean?"

The heaviness of his words hit Cristina like a gust of wind and she wasn't quite sure how to respond. She had never thought as to why her father insisted on patrolling the streets in civilian garb, or why he allowed her to sit in on meetings with the local politicians, or even why he pushed the craft of information gathering on her so much. Sure it was important to be able to pick up information through all the gossip, but he always tested her on everything that she heard, no matter how insignificant it might have seemed at the time.

She did know the people of Roma. Did she know the city better than those who were sent abroad? Now that she thought of it, most likely.

"I understand Papa," came her quiet response.

Ezio approached his daughter with a tired smile and wrapped his arms around her. It had been quite a while since the last time he held her like this, and she savored the moment.

After breaking the embrace, he kissed her on her forehead and bid her goodnight.


	7. About Lucio

**Holy crow on a hand ball! Did I _update?_ I sure did, folks! Two of my most favorite AC fanfiction writers of all time (Goldiva and Fate Likes Fools) updated their stories after really long haiatus-s (sp?) so I was inspired :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In short, Lucio had been avoiding the marketplace near Capitoline Hill. Was it because he was now too swamped with work and new projects to go for a stroll? No, it was because of the girl with golden eyes; for lack of a better name. It was true that he was much too busy with projects to go many places these past few days, however his work has begun to lead him down a suspicious path fueled by the murder of the Vatican messenger and the story the drunkard had fed to him and the girl had hinted at confirming for him.<p>

Since that night, his uncle had insisted that he start paying more attention to the affairs of the Farnese household. Whether or not this sudden interest in his nephew was fueled by a desire to better know his family, for fear that the letter stolen or the murder had any connection to Cardinal Alessandro Farnese's own affairs, or simply because his two oldest sons had just left for Venezia, Lucio wasn't sure. However, he was certain that the Cardinal intended for Lucio to learn everything possible about the politics of Roma as quickly as possible. In all honesty, the amount of work was killing him and, although he did not favor his cousins, Lucio wished for Pier's and Ranuccio's swift return.

It was about mid-day when a maid found Lucio in the library surrounded by books, no doubt looking up some obscure reference to a rumor about the suspicious origins of some cardinal's fortune, he whom had just happened to fall out of Lucio's uncle's favor.

"Ser Lucio, His Eminence would like to see you in his office," she said in a polite voice. Lucio looked up at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"He would, would he? Well fine then… I guess I'll save burying myself in useless information for another time!" he exclaimed by shutting a dusty banker's volume with an audible 'thump!'

Minutes later he found himself outside his uncle's office in no better mood than before. After taking a deep, calming breath, he knocked softly on the large oak door to announce his presence before letting himself in.

"Uncle, you wanted to see me?" he said, softly interrupting a seemingly private conversation between the Cardinal Farnese and some man Lucio didn't know, but had seen his uncle with before.

"Yes, Lucio… This is Marcello Ranieri, he is an associate of mine at the Vatican," his uncle began while gesturing to the hard looking man next to him. While the man was dressed richly, he didn't look like any kind of holy man and Lucio shook his hand warily.

"A pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, your uncle has told me much of your recent interest in your family's political endeavors," Signor Ranieri said.

"He did, did he? Might I inquire as to what he said?" Lucio asked, suddenly suspicious of the situation he found himself in.

"Oh, this and that. All good things, of course," the man danced around his questions with a secret smile. "Either way, you will have to excuse me as I have business to attend to. I'm sure we will meet again, however, and I look forward to speaking with you further."

Lucio watched, somewhat bewildered, as the man promptly left the room after giving his uncle a short bow. Closing the large wooden doors behind his mysterious guest, his uncle turned to Lucio with a grave look on his face; rather different from the polite smile he had been wearing only moments earlier.

"You will be working with Signor Ranieri on a… project, of sorts. I have made all the arrangements; you will report to the Vatican tomorrow morning to begin." That was it. No explanation, no choice… what was his uncle playing at?

"Uncle? I don't understand, and I mean no disrespect, but what kind of work could you possibly- "

"If you don't mean any disrespect than don't give any. You will find out everything in due time, as for now, you are dismissed," his uncle said, his voice steely. It was just like him, too. No wonder Lucio's cousins were so difficult…

"Of course, Your Eminence," Lucio said, passively using his uncle's formal title. Without giving the Cardinal the chance for any other reprimand, he left, a scowl set on his face.

Eventually making it to the street, Lucio decided to spend the rest of the day among the people of Roma, rather than in the dusty library he had abandoned earlier.

* * *

><p>"Someone is looking for you, bella donna," a soft voice whispered in Cristina's ear, making her jump. Turning abruptly she almost slapped Stephano in the face, him being able to dodge, but just barely. He reeled back onto his knees, laughing at her reaction.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked, a hand over her chest, trying to slow down her heartbeat.

"Haha, mi dispiace, I couldn't help myself. You should know better than to daydream in public, _anything could happen!_" he teased, knowing how embarrassed the daughter of their Maestro must be to have been caught off guard. "But in all seriousness," he continued after he'd stopped snickering, "There is someone who is trying to track you down, I think."

"You- you think?"

"Well, I heard that there was a man in the market near Capitoline Hill who has been asking about a 'girl with golden eyes'. Since I don't know anyone else who fits that description…" he trailed off, watching his friend's reaction for any sort of clue.

He got one. A blush crept onto Cristina's face the minute she heard 'Capitoline Hill' and she was almost certain she knew who had been asking. Great, what _was_ that boy up to now? Keeping her voice as level as possible, she denied any knowledge of such a situation.

"Cristina, has anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar?"

Casting her eyes down in defeat she replied, "Yes… my mother."

"Than why not just tell the truth? Who is he and why is he asking for you? It's not that Farnese man, is it? Cristina if he is still bothering you…"

"He isn't! I mean he's not directly bothering me. I mean he isn't really – I told him to stop – I thought he'd given up! It's just…" she trailed off, not really sure how to answer the question, or even what Lucio's true motives might be.

"So he is still bothering you. Fine, I'll talk to him," Stephano said.

"NO! I mean, you really don't have to… It's not like he is doing any harm," she replied, perhaps a bit too quickly.

"I will talk to him, Cristina," her friend said again, much more sternly this time, "If he is drawing attention to you then he is drawing attention to the Brotherhood, and that _will_ be doing harm."

That was the end of the conversation then because Stephano left before Cristina could give any other argument. She tried yelling after him, but he only ignored her and she could only stand there and watch his white cape disappear around a corner, somewhat baffled by the turn of events, and frustrated with her own lack of control over the situation.

* * *

><p>"Here again, Signore Farnese?" the elderly flower seller asked the young man with a soft smile on her face. The boy had made a point to visit the Capitoline Hill market every few days, much more frequent than the usual shoppers, and always passed by her stall, even if she never saw him buy anything. He just… hung around.<p>

"Huh? Oh, yes, again and again Signora," he replied with a polite smile, a dazed look in his eyes as if she had interrupted a particularly long train of thought.

"It would happen to have anything to do with a lady, would it Signore?" she asked, rather slyly. Lucio responded with a nervous laugh.

"Haha, perhaps it did at first, but now I think it isn't much more than habit."

"Ah. So then you never did find out her name?" the woman continued, organizing a bunch of lavender as she talked, the simple act keeping the conversation friendly and neutral. She didn't want to scare the poor boy away too soon.

"No… it was a lost cause after all," he said, almost despondently. Lifting one of the yellow roses from the bunch with a reminiscent expression, he noticed a curious piece of parchment tucked into the bouquet.

"Oh, that must be for you, Signore," the old women said in a non-chalant tone. When Lucio lifted his head to ask what she had meant, the woman was gone. Looking franticly around the bustling market he found no sign of her, only the parchment in his hand to say that she was even there at all.

Looking back at the paper, he opened it and carefully read the contents more curious than ever. The note read:

_You've been asking a lot of questions lately. If you are looking for information, stop asking and meet me under the Ponte Palatino at sunset. Don't be late._

Could this be from the girl with the golden eyes? Somehow, Lucio really didn't think so… but what other avenues did he have? The comment about asking too many questions sure was puzzling, what could they have meant by that? He hadn't mentioned the girl to anyone except Federico.

The note left even more questions than he had floating around in his head already! However, the one that was most prominent was: if this wasn't from the girl, was the prospect of meeting her again really worth the risk?


End file.
